Merchants who participate in an electronic marketplace are often focused on the performance of their virtual store and are interested in targeting customers in different geographic areas. Localization refers to the process of adapting content for a specific locale, such as, for example, a particular region or language by adding locale-specific components or translating text. Third party merchants face increasing localization issues as increasing global business leads to users who are more geographically diverse. Such third party merchants may utilize offer listings to offer a wide range of items.